(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector pin inserter for the fabrication of printed circuit boards having connector pins, such as back panels of housing apparatuses for containing printed circuit boards in electronic appliances and communication appliances.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the conventional connector pin inserter, a plurality of connector pins are arranged in parallel and held on a clamper, the clamper is brought down toward a printed circuit board set at a predetermined position below the clamper, the connector pins are pressed into through holes of the printed circuit board, and the clamper is opened and lifted up.
In the conventional connector pin inserter, however, since connector pins are separately formed in advance, it is impossible to automatically attach a plurality of connector pins to the clamper and an operator must attach these pins manually one by one to the clamper. Accordingly, the step of pressing connector pins into through holes of a printed circuit board requires time and labor, and therefore, automation of the production line for printed circuit boards is inhibited.